Deje Al Amor Entrar
by blanchettgrenade
Summary: ."El momento que decidieron dejar al amor entrar." Link/Zelda. Despues de los eventos en Twilight Princess. Version en Espanol. Spanish Version .


**Deje Al Amor Entrar.**

_Capítulo 1: Deje Al Amor Conocer._

_

* * *

_A/N: Esta es la version en español. Les pido que ustedes perdonen mi gramatica, puede que sea muy mala, ya que el español es mi segundo idioma. El videojuego no me pertenece, ni la canción que me inspiró a escribir este fanfiction ("Let Love In" by Goo Goo Dolls).

Esta es una historia de Link / Zelda, después de los acontecimientos en Twilight Princess. Cinco capítulos estan planificados.

* * *

..........

La Provincia Ordona.

Los árboles de Ordona dejaban un exquisito aroma a través de los vientos que identificaba a las personas que eran de esta provincia. Link, una vez más, se encontró a sí mismo en su trabajo a tiempo parcial en Ordon Ranch, críando cabras, con la ayuda de su yegua Epona. Una vez que el trabajo fue hecho en parte, Link se sentó sobre el verde césped para relajarse después de un trabajo bien hecho, aguantando un vaso de agua en su mano para ayudar a cesar el agotamiento. Su sudor se bajaba a través de sus mejillas, ya que era un día soleado en el pueblo de Ordon y fue expuesto al sol y la humedad que había alrededor. Acostada su espalda en el césped, tenía las manos detras de su cabeza, actuando como una almohada. Link no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás en el pasado, cuando Hyrule y el reino de Twilight estaban en grave peligro y fue el único héroe oportuno que podía salvarlos. Vió todo en su colección de recuerdos-Midna, Twilight Realm, Castillo de Hyrule, Espíritus de Luz, espejo de Twilight y la más curiosa, la Princesa Zelda.

"Ella debe ser mayor que yo", pensó. Él no sabía exactamente porque incluso el pensamiento de este pequeño detalle estaba en su mente, que sólo la vió tres a cuatro veces durante su misión. Recordó a Midna, cómo había más comunicación con ella que con ella Zelda. Midna lo confundió a él desde el principio, ella le hizo pensar que fue Zelda la princesa del Twilight Realm, despues revelandose que ella misma era la princesa del Twilight Realm. Esta aventura estaba llena de gente y lugares nuevos que nunca había visto antes, que eran todos para siempre pegado en su mente. Pero, al recordar momentos de alegría y tristeza, quería ver de nuevo la Princesa Zelda. Es ese sentimiento de alguien que usted realmente quiere llegar a conocer mejor, especialmente si esa persona se salvó gracias a usted.

"Link!" Fado gritó.

Esto capturó la atención de Link inmediatamente, igualmente que inmediatamente se levanto de espalda, encontrandose sentado y lejos de su viaje a través de sus valiosos recuerdos. Él se limpió a sí mismo de la hierba que fue capturada en su ropa. Fado llegó hacia él y por poco se le iba el aliento de haber corrido hacia Link. Una vez obtuvo el aire necesario, se puso derecho y pudo hablarle a Link.

"Link, ya todo está listo!" Fado dice. "Puedes volver a casa con Epona!"

Link asintió y se dirigió hacia Epona. Le cepillaba el pelo con la mano, ya que era su compañera cercano. Epona reaccionó mirándolo a él y le daba caricias a su amo. Cuando termino de acariciarla, Link se montó en Epona y cabalgó hacia el área principal de Ordon Village. Cuando Epona pasaba por la aldea hacia la casa de árbol de Link, los niños de la aldea estaban jugando en medio del camino. Cuando los niños vieron a Link que venía en el camino, Talo lo saludó como un signo para detenerlo.

"¡Link! ¡Por aquí!" Talo gritó. "¡Tenemos que preguntarte algo!"

Sonrió y lo hizo, lentamente dirigó a Epona a donde los niños estaban.

"Escucha Link, queremos saber si podrías llevarnos al Gran Festival de Hyrule en la Ciudad del Castillo de Hyrule mañana por la tarde." Talo había comenzado. "¡He oído que el Príncipe Ralis asistirá! Y tambien la Princesa Zelda!"

Link amplió un poco los ojos, sabía que el pasado lo iba a perseguir de nuevo y iba a tener grandes efectos en el futuro. Por una extraña en su vida, Zelda le traía un montón de curiosidad. Pero después de un segundo de tener un rápido pensamiento en su mente, él asintió la cabeza, confirmando de que los iba a llevar al festival.

"¡SÍ!" Talo respondió. "¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho!"

El sol estaba undiendose en el orizonte, era tarde para los niños. Link veía el sol desde Epona y amaba al hermoso paisaje que había en el atardecer, pero mientras estaba mirando ese hermoso paisaje, los niños ya habían comenzado a correr a sus casas, diciendo buenas noches a Link. Ahora que estaban fuera del camino, Link llegó a su casa de árbol y dejó a Epona en su lugar habitual. Cuando Link volvió a mirar al cielo, la noche ya había caído. Subió las escaleras, entró en su casa y se preparó para un nuevo día que iba ser en el Gran Festival de Hyrule. Esperaba que allí, se le haría posible ver a Zelda de nuevo.

Temprano en la mañana, Ordona Provincia.

"¡Liiiink!" Talo gritó hacia arriba. "¡Despierta, sueño cabeza! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la fiesta!"

Link despertó de su sueño, extendiendo sus brazos para calentar su cuerpo.

Ya era hora para ir al festival.

Ciudad del Castillo de Hyrule

Link cabalgaba Epona, mientras los niños estaban en una carreta que guiaba Epona. Pasando por la provincia de Faron y la provincia de Eldin en los caminos de Hyrule Field, llegaron a la Ciudad del Castillo de Hyrule, justo a tiempo. Link dejó a Epona en la entrada del castillo, mientras los niños de inmediato se bajaron de la carreta y corrieron hacia la entrada, dejando solo a Link afuera. Link intentaba de decirles que pararan, pero ya era demasiado tarde, se bajó tranquilamente de Epona y siguió ahí. El guardia sonrió y saludó a los niños que corrían hacia dentro del castillo. Ahora Link se encontraba a sí mismo en un pequeño problema, necesitaba mantener a los niños juntos para no perderlos, o si no habría problemas con sus respectivos padres! Sabiendo esto, inmediatamente corrió tras ellos.

¿Pero dónde buscar? ¡Podrían estar en el norte, este, oeste y sur de la Ciudad del Castillo de Hyrule! Comenzó con la zona sur, donde los mercados y la barra de Telma estabam, allí encontró a Beth, quíen estaba comprando frutas en una tienda . Tan pronto ella lo vio, ella lo saludó a él para que viniera hacia ella. Él corrió hacia ella y preguntó dónde estaban los otros dos, Talo y Malo.

"Bueno, nos habíamos separado cuando entramos en el Castillo de Hyrule Ciudad". Beth dijo. "Podrían estar en cualquier lugar en este momento. ¡Pero no te preocupes! El señor de la tienda me dijo que en tres minutos la princesa Zelda iba hacer su entrada, tal vez los encontraremos allí."

Link simplemente sonrió y asintió, que bien, puede que tenga razón. Aunque ella tuviera razón, Link esperaba que Talo se metiera en problemas, como siempre lo hacía. Después de que Beth habia recogido sus bolsas, caminaron hacia el área central de la Ciudad del Castillo de Hyrule, donde todo el mundo estaba formando un círculo para presenciar la entrada de la princesa Zelda. Como Talo había mencionado antes, el Príncipe Ralis estaba en una esquina de la entrada, hablando con sus agentes que lo acompañaba.

Trompetas fueron tocadas por los soldados que estaban al final de cada lado de la entrada, para obtener la atención de la gente, como la princesa Zelda estaba a punto de salir de su castillo. Link lo vió como si fuera otra vista de lejos de ella, y ella probablemente no se iba a dar cuenta de todos modos que el estaba allí. Realeza tiende a ser de esa manera, pensaba, ella está demasiado ocupada para pensar que el héroe de Twilight estaba allí en su misma presencia. De repente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

Cuando finalmente ella llegó el exterior.

Todo el mundo aplaudió y vitoreó, ya que todos los habitantes amaban a la princesa con todo su corazón. Zelda los saludó a todos, como una manera de responder. Ella llevaba la misma capa que usaba cuando conoció a Link. Sin embargo, desde lejos, se veía muy hermosa y madura de todas formas.

"Así como yo pensaba" Link pensaba a sí mismo. "Mira a toda esta gente, ella no me reconocerá desde aquí! Mucho menos si tiene mucho que pensar."

Pero tan pronto el pensamiento habia terminado, aunque su mano saludaba a los demás, los ojos de Zelda lo reconocieron. Link estaba sorprendido cuando sucedió esto y no podía dejar de sonreírle a ella cuando ella lo reconoció . Princesa Zelda no le llamaba, pero al menos sabía de que él estaba ahí, y para él fue suficiente para dejar pasar una oportunidad.

¿Pero, qué clase de oportunidad?

* * *

A/N: Ay no, perdonen x__x si vos quieren, pueden darme en la cara. Tuve que mirar y corregir mucho. Esperos que sus reviews sean positivos. Busquen en mi archivo para la versión en Inglés, tal vez lo entiendan mejor en mi idioma xD.

Lo siento. ¡Seguiré con el capítulo dos!

* * *

_R&R_


End file.
